Break Me Down
by ArtisticCET77
Summary: song fic, Break Me Down by Red. fox pov. fox is down and feels like something is breaking him down. wow, sucky summary but read, really good. rated T for deep sadness and its a bit darkish with good ending. omg amount of words is 777, i love 7!


**Heyy me back with a song fic! I'm addicted to this song called Break Me Down by Red, LISTEN TO IT WHILE READING THIS, and well why not do a fanfic of the song using Fox McCloud. That's like epic stuff there. And since the world was to suppose to end an hour ago, fail, I guess it didn't cause it wanted me to post this story.**

**And plus, my new little brother was born last week, yay!**

**-Cet**

A long day alone

Emptiness is so real

Never having peace of mind

Running from what I can't see

And there is no where left to hide

All alone, heart untold

Trying to find

My life has many ups and downs. My Mom was killed by the car exploding. The bomb planted by Andross was supposed to kill my Father, but Mom used the car that day. My Dad gets killed. Having his friend Pigma betray him, getting capture by Andross, and he lets Peppy escape. I never did have peace to set in my mind. Mainly because of my parent's death, being the leader, Krystal's leaving, and so on. I'll admit, I tried to run away from some things. I ran out of that building after Peppy and General Pepper told me that my Dad was not coming back. But there are not enough places to hide. I seem to be breaking down.

Break me down replace this fear inside

Take this nothingness from me

I want to find

I want to shine

I want to rise

Break me down

I did some incredible things, but I not a god. I did what I had to do, nothing more. I just want the pain I have every day to go away. Krystal does help me now that she's back, but some things just can't be fixed. I want to find me. I want to shine, yet I'm already known everywhere. Yet I want to rise and become a better man for everyone and my sake. I'm breaking down in pieces before many people.

I try to find myself

I find the stranger trapped inside

And I'll take one more step away

From the face I used to recognize

Familiar shadows closing in

Suffocating fear descends

It comes alive, uncovered eyes

Sometimes I don't know what became of me. I can't say much about me but my name, birthplace, and so on. When I get trapped in my dark thoughts, I want to snap out of it. My life is better than it was before. Yet the memories, nightmares, they just come back to haunt me. It makes me breathless. I'm breaking down, losing the pieces.

I'm trying to find

Break me down replace this fear inside

Take this nothingness from me

I want to find

I want shine

I want to rise

Break me down

Can't someone take the pain, suffering, from me? Or is the suffering not ending now yet? But to be truthful, I had gotten stronger. I just hope that these wounds heal soon. I want to find the ending. I want to shine as a new man. I want to rise as a stronger man. But now, something is breaking me down.

Replace this fear inside

Take this nothingness from me

I want to find

I want shine

I want to rise

Break me down

My fears, yes, I not a god, I have them. And they kill me inside, making me into nothing. I want to find a new future. I want to shine as a healed man. I want to rise and accomplish new things. Yet I'm breaking, and losing the pieces.

Break me down

I want to find

I want to shine

I want to rise

Break me down

I may be breaking. Yet I will make it through. I know that my parents are don't want to see me like this. Nobody does like Peppy, Pepper, Falco, Slippy, Krystal... I'll do it for them and my sake. I'll do it for my wife, Krystal, who now carries my son. If any man, woman, villain threatens me or starts war, I'll be stronger. They won't be able to...

Break me down

**This is one of my most favorite one shots so far. Notice, for those who read my stories, how I had indicated a part from my story 'Over the Stars', when Fox said that he ran out of the building. I love doing that, hopefully your thinking that you got to read it now. Well you should haha!**

**Well hope you enjoyed, and enjoyed the song im addicted to. Im listening to it now haha!**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Cet**


End file.
